goffandomcom-20200215-history
Human
Racial bonus: +10% gold no riots spell (similliar to pioneer-bonus it is active in your first village and as it can be seen from title no riots occur in your city even if resources go negative, duration of the spell depends on realm) Favourite terrain: grassland Human race is challenging race to control due to small (compared to other races) science income, and expensive and weak units that have long training time and upkeep cost. Military Units: #Warrior - basic unit, only usefull for Warrior's Hold #Light Infantry - weak basic defensice unit with moderate upkeep and training time #Heavy Infantry - medium power defensive unit with high upkeep and moderate training time, due to high upkeep and slow movement speed it is better to use light infantry #Spearman - weak attack unit, first one human player gets, low power and medium upkeep this is not cost efficient unit and is not recomended for training it is better to skip that unit and research cavalry #Cavalry - weak attack unit, high upkeep (compared to strengh) short training time, this is basic attack unit #Knight - moderate attack unit, high cost and upkeep long training time, this unit is aquired on later stages (due to small science income), slightly increases culture production in city #Night Knight (only availble to black magic users) - strong attack unit very high upkeep long training time and high cost, despite that still the only good unit human have and one of the best attackers in game, but keeping large amount of them is dificult on early stages due to very high upkeep Buildings: #Monastery - one of the most important buildings for human player, it is recomended to get it as fast as possible, slightly increases production of culture, science, spirit and food, has no upkeep cost #Church - increases spirit production, has no upkeep cost #University - second science building, also reccomended to be built as fast as possible, increases science production in percentage (each level 10%), this is one of the most expensive buildings in game, that is really effective only when built in city with other races science buildings, in only human village overral income is still the lowest between races #Armory - increases your troops level by one level per armory level (max level 2) #Arena - increases culture production #Royal Garden - gives tiny increase in culture, food and spirit production long building time aquired only on late stages #War Academy - trains your units, upgrading them by one level for each level of your war academy (max level 2) Magic: Human race can choose any magic way but is best with black magic, because it gives the ability to train night knights Note: thou in game human race is recomended for new players, it is probably better for experienced players because as was mentioned before it has small science income, and expensive and weak units that have long training time and upkeep cost, I personaly (GuEss_wHo) would recomend elven race for new players